Accident
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Owen finds a blaster in the Archive whilst they were meant to be babysitting. That can only cause trouble. Jack/Ianto.


**Accident by WingedHybrid**

The back of Jack's legs hit his desk as he was backed up against his desk by his younger lover. He hadn't even noticed they were moving, thanks to the very pleasing distraction of the man's lips on his. He yelped at the contact with the wooden object, surprised, which didn't last for long as he flipped around, switching places with his lover.

Jack's hands slipped under Ianto's rear and lifted him onto the desk. The brunette could only manage a moan of shock and pleasure as the Captain's tongue traced his lips slowly, as if memorizing every crease on the skin and the sweet taste of the inside of his mouth. Ianto grasped the man's shoulders impatiently, his nails digging into the shoulder pads of the leather trench coat he knew the Captain loved. Jack grinned, pleased with himself, causing the brunette to huff, annoyed.

"Would you hurry up and finish what you started?" he mumbled, tugging at the ex-time agent's silk tie.

"With my pleasure."

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Tosh asked nervously, shifting Duncan further up her body as the brunette girl began to slip in her arms. Jack and Ianto had disappeared into the Captain's Office, leaving their daughter with the team to watch. It had all been fine, not much happening, until Owen had found something while searching through the Archives: a _5300 plasma ray_, as it was labelled with Ianto's swirling writing.

Gwen gave the computer genius a confused look. "What's the matter? Don't you and Owen do this all the time? What's the difference now?"

"Usually there isn't a five year old child around when I touch the weapons in the Archive." Tosh mumbled her answer, turning away from her teammates and approaching her usual station.

"Don't worry so much – there's no ammo in this blaster." Owen grinned, attempting to reassure his friends, as he aimed the blaster playfully at the wall beside the stairs.

"Are you an ex'ert on blaster's then, Uncle 'Wen?" Duncan asked curiously, cocking her head innocently, her brown eyes wide. Owen flushed and lowered the gun slightly as Gwen and Tosh laughed at the look on Owen's face.

"Well, Duncan, you see –"he started before a plasma blast left the cannon of the ray gun and hit the ground, an inch from his own feet. Jumping back in shock, a curse escaped Owen's lips.

The green light hit the wall and bounced off, sparks flying dangerously, before it went through the glass window of the Captain's Office. A loud cry escaped the sound-proof room, causing all three Torchwood members to freeze, shock coursing through their veins.

"…T-Tad…?" Duncan whimpered, scared, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

* * *

Ianto panted, his chest heaving uneasily, as he collapsed against his lover's bare chest. They lay across the camp bed that had been set up in the Office for when Jack used to spend nights inside the headquarters, basking in the after haze of their love making.

"I love you." Jack mumbled into his lover's hair.

Ianto tilted his head up and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of his chin. "Love you too."

The two curled against each other, breathing in the others scent before another smell invaded their senses.

The Welshman wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell?"

Jack sniffed. "It smells like -"

The door to the office swung open, cutting off the Captain's answer, followed by a loud stream of panicked apologises and whimpers of "Tad" and "Daddy". The two males sat up slightly to stare at the group in both annoyance and confusion (after Jack made sure that both his lover and he were covered).

"What's going on?" Ianto asked his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Duncan wriggled out of Toshiko's grasp and ran at her parents. His eyes wide with concern, Ianto lifted the small brunette into his arms and cradled her against his chest, whispering soothing words to her as he gently rocked back and forth.

Jack's eyes darkened and he pierced the three Torchwood members with a hard stare. "Tell me what happened, now."

"Owen was looking through the Archives and found a plasmatic blaster. We started mucking around with it -"

"I was completely against it, in case Duncan got hurt." Tosh interjected quickly.

"- and it went off. It went through the office window and" Gwen flushed nervously "-we … we heard a scream. We thought Owen had accidently hit Ianto but … obviously not …"

"Then Duncan got upset." Owen scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry …"

Jack let out an uneven breath. "Get out of this room, NOW!"

They didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
